ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stickin' Around (Season 4)
The third season of the Canadian animated series Stickin' Around, which originally ended after three seasons in 1998, started airing in August 3rd, 2020 on Cartoon Network in the US and YTV in Canada. Unlike the original series, it is aimed at a slightly older audience, with most episodes being rated TV-PG in the US. Changes to the original * Stacy's strands of hair become slightly thicker * Bradley's hat will be slightly changed * The show's production will now be handled by Xilam Animation and Paramount Television Animation. Returning characters * Stacy Stickler (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a 8-year old quiet but still bossy girl who loves imagining many things with Bradley. * Bradley Doucket (voiced by Taylor Lautner) - Stacy's 9-year old best friend. He wears thick black framed glasses and a red cap backwards. He often imagines himself as a superhero, secret agent, robot or vampire, namely as Rubber Guy, Cap Crusader, 00 Bradley, Robo Bradley or Count Bradley. * Polly Vendetta (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A 6-year old genius little girl who is very smart for her age. She is usually seen carrying her dead dog Pepperoni everywhere she goes. * Lance Vendetta (voiced by Danny Cooksey) - He is a shown off bully, he is mostly seen bullying Bradley. He either gives Bradley a wedgie or a pounding, either one it is. He also calls Bradley "Scradley". * Russel Mortgo (voiced by Amos Crawley) - He follows Lance around on every singular plan to bully Bradley. His stench was the reason why Stacy despises him. * Dill Phillips (voiced by R. H. Gomez) - He is one of Stacy and Bradley's friends in the neighborhood. He's extremely hyperactive and speaks in a very loud voice. * Stella Stickler (voiced by Catherine Disher) - She is the mother of Stacy that loves fashion and doesn't improve of Stacy and Bradley's imagination. * Stanley Stickler (voiced by Philip Williams) - He is the father of Stacy and is bad at fixing thing, He is also terrible at cooking too. * Melody Krass (voiced by Hynden Walch) - She is one of Stacy's friends that is sometimes stubborn because she is usually seen with Stacy. She is often seen in her wheelchair * William Smith (voiced by Daniel DeSanto) - He is a fat idiot of the Middlestick Elementary students that likes eating junk food. * Ms. Mobley (voiced by Tara Strong) - She is one of the teachers of Middlestick Elementary. * Principal Coffin (voiced by Frank Welker) - He is the school Principal of Middlestick Elementary. * Mr. Lederhosen (voiced by Ron Rubin) - He usually tortures Stacy and Bradley. * Mr. Doddler (voiced by Peter Capaldi) - He is a senior citizen that is one of Stacy and Bradley's friends. * Ashley Snapson (voiced by Lisa Yamanaka) - Stacy's rival that is the most wealthy and is a rich girl that no likes at all. * Mrs. Salazar (voiced by Candi Milo) - She is a briefly seen character that speaks a different language. She speaks Spanish instead of English New characters * Ronnie Doucket (voiced by Carter Hayden) - He is one of Stacy and Bradley's allies. He wedgies Lance Vendetta and Russel Mortgo if they lay one finger on Bradley. * Amanda Smith (voiced by Bella Thorne) - a 14-year old girl who TBD * Peter Fernández (voiced by Drew Nelson) - a 16-year old smart boy who TBD * Tyler Howden (voiced by Ty Simpkins) - a bespectacled 9-year old boy who TBD * Sally Doucket (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - She is one of Ronnie's sisters. Episodes # Hola, Hello, Konnichiwa Bradley! (hour-long special) ' - In the episode "Adios, Goodbye, Sayonara Bradley", we saw that Bradley is moving away from the Latchkey apartment. But, the kids laughed at a statue of a wedgied Bradley on the end. What will Bradley do? Let's find out. # 'The New Guy/'Pepperoni Gets Lost' - TBD/TBD # Ronnie's Happy Day/'Hotter Dog' - TBD/TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Gallery Screenshots Screenshot of the hour-long special Hola, Hello, Ahola Bradley!.png|Say, what's all the commotion in.... Screenshot of an Episode of the 4th season of Stickin' Around.png Another screenshot of an Episode of the 4th season of Stickin' Around.png|Movie Good for Tyler!! Yet another screenshot of an Episode of the 4th season of Stickin' Around.png|All right, you dirty aliens from uranus, you are under arrested for breaking into our town! HotterDogEpisodeScreenshot.png HotterDogEpisodeScreenshot2.png|HOLY MACKEREL!!! BRADLEY'S HOT DOG!!! Characters Stacy Stickler.png|Stacy Stickler Bradley Doucket.png|Bradley Doucket Ronnie Doucket.png|Ronnie Doucket Dill_Phillips.png|Dill Phillips Melody Krass.png|Melody Krass Polly Vendetta.png|Polly Vendetta Amanda Smith.png|Amanda Smith Peter Fernández.png|Peter Fernández Tyler Howden.png|Tyler Howden Sally Doucket.png|Sally Doucket Category:Revival Category:Revivals Category:2020 Category:Xilam Category:Paramount Television Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Nelvana Category:YTV Category:Cartoon Network Category:TobySilva77's ideas Category:Stickin' Around Category:TV-PG Category:Television seasons